A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a goal useful in playing basketball, and more particularly to a goal having an adjustable height.
B. Description of the Prior Art
Because the game of basketball is very popular, many families, as well as various institutions or organizations catering to the needs of families, install basketball goals on their property. In regulation basketball the height of the basketball must be exactly 10 feet. However, for many children and even adults, this height is not convenient. Therefore, it has been recognized in the art that it would be advantageous to provide a basketball goal having a rim or backboard with an adjustable height. One such goal structure disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,465,277 consists of a vertical member supporting a cantilevered boom with a backboard at one end. However, this structure is large, complicated and too expensive for the home market.
Another goal structure shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,734 consists of a parallelogram disposed on the top of an upright and supporting a backboard and a rim. However, this structure has a number of disadvantages. It relies on a complicated latching mechanism which allows the rim to be set only at certain pre-selected heights. Moreover, the mechanism wears out due to friction and has to be serviced frequently, or even replaced. Due to its complexity, the latch cannot be replaced in the field and must be returned to a shop. In addition, a special tool must be used to engage and disengage the latch for height adjustment.